


【倫敦陷落/London has fallen】Forbidden(Mike/Ben互攻人魚!麥)4

by dollyeh



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	【倫敦陷落/London has fallen】Forbidden(Mike/Ben互攻人魚!麥)4

「你到底是怎麼辦到的？」麥克慵懶地仰躺在水面上，抱著懷裡的總統，用尾鰭保持著平衡。

「宵禁，你是指？」班一派優閒地躺在愛人線條分明的結實腹肌上，明知故問。

「這一切。」人魚的手指梳理著貼在自己下巴附近那頭濕漉漉的金髮。

「我跟班傑民和慕爾基談好了條件，在喬的牽線之下。」

「——你把誰賣了？」

「沒有人被賣掉。」班往後蹭了一下麥克的胸膛，明顯感受到體內的異物抽動了一下，「我只是確保了他們國家直到我卸任前每年都會有足夠的雨水。」

「但你怎麼可能保證那種事？」

「你知道尼爾當初是怎麼遇到麗莎的嗎？」

「他說他當時帶領了一隊聯合武裝部隊去墨西哥圍剿毒梟，結果遇上一陣超邪門的暴風雨——對方陣營幾乎全滅，我方卻毫髮無傷。麗莎的父母是連帶傷害，所以他才把她帶了回來。」

「那個小女孩，是羽蛇獸。」班笑著解開了謎底，「她開心的時候雨季自然會降臨，我只要確保她待在這裡的時候過得愉快就行了。不錯的協定吧？」

「麗莎？」麥克抬起脖子盯著懷裡那頭金髮，「她父親們知道嗎？」

「喬有猜到，尼爾還不知道。但我想他們應該不久就會被告知了，那孩子的事再過幾年就瞞不住了。」

「說到這個，康納身邊那兩個傢伙該不會也是什麼奇怪的東西吧？」麥克充滿保護慾地收緊了扣在對方腹肌上的手臂。

「那對雙胞胎是狼人，兩個都是。」班加強了語氣，「家世顯赫，血緣純正的那種。」

「我就知道……等等，康納知道嗎？」

「我還在他的年紀時就能隱約感受到身邊人的異常，只是不像現在看著這麼清楚。」班艱難地扭動了一下身子，「我想他應該多少有發現不對勁，只是還不知道問題出在哪。」

「你們父子倆在吸引災難這點上的遺傳相似度簡直令人敬畏。」

「說到這個，」班翻了個白眼，用力夾緊後穴，身後的男人立刻發出了饜足的呻吟，「你的 **傢伙** 到底還要多久才會消下去？」

「我不知道。」

「什麼叫做你不知道？」

「我性成熟的時候族人都死光了——人魚又沒有陰莖結，這也不是什麼能在維基百科查到的資料，你要我問誰？」

麥克一臉委屈地回答。粗壯的尾鰭拍打著水面像船槳般控制著漂浮的方向，他每甩動一次尾巴，成結的陰莖就會連帶牽動到班被卡得死緊的腸道。

「你性成熟的時候多大？」班已經被撐開到痛得連吐槽的力氣都沒有了。

「六十歲左右吧，不確定，很久以前的事了。」

「等等，」班皺起了眉頭，「你他媽現在到底幾歲了？」

「五百……多？我資料上的出生日期是登陸美國的日期，準確來說。」

「等等，你是說你過去五百年來都沒用過陰莖結？」以一個屁股裡卡著塞壬生殖器並且牢牢被固定住的人類來說，班的重點算是錯得相當離譜。

「開放海域，第三者。條約。詛咒？」麥克婉轉地提醒了他的總統。

「也對，抱歉。」班這才想起其中的關連性，但另一個更實際的問題立刻冒了出來，「你們的平均壽命是幾年？」

「人魚大約是兩到三百年，但塞壬基本上不會老化。」麥克回想起過去漫長的歲月裡在他生命中來來去去的人們，下意識抱緊了懷裡的男人。

「抱歉，我沒辦法陪你走到最後。」班伸手碰觸著身後男人的臉頰，另一隻手輕撫著環繞在自己胸口的手臂。

「關於那點……」麥克的語氣突然間猶豫了起來。

「怎麼了？」

「你知道亞洲有些傳說裡提到了食用人魚肉可以使人長生不老的暗示吧？」

「有聽過，但沒注意。別告訴我那是真的——」

「它只是不完全正確。人魚的壽命有極限，因此它無法提供無限的生命力，」麥克欲言又止地停頓了一下，「但塞壬的生命沒有期限。」

「你是在暗示要我咬你嗎？」班皺起了眉頭。他雖然喜歡吃海鮮，但不是這種方式。

「你不用。」麥克勾起了一邊的嘴角，「塞壬的體液也有同樣功效。」

「……」

班花了幾秒鐘消化那句話的內容，「——所以你大費周章把我拖下海還用原形上我是為了這個？」

以一個被男人奪去後庭貞操的八大工業國元首來說，班這次的重點倒是抓得挺不錯。

「黏膜吸收的效果比消化道好。」麥克抓緊了懷裡的獵物，露出燦爛笑容。

 

 

／那之後／

 

距離宵禁結束還有五小時二十八分鐘。

美國總統大約在十七分鐘後可以重獲自由。

康納大約在三小時四十六分鐘後會被狼嚎驚醒。

尼爾森指揮官大約再四小時五十三分鐘可以結束勤務。

麥克班寧大約在六小時二十五分鐘後會在床上獲得一枚戒指，以及一張只剩他簽名欄位還空白著的證書。

班傑民・艾許確定會在六小時二十八分鐘後成為美國歷史上第一位公開出櫃的總統。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
